Do I Know You
by Darling Dancer
Summary: What happened that rumors are flying around Syaoron's school? Where did Sakura go and why was she gone for so long? RxR please!!


She propped up her legs in the back seat again. It was getting strangely uncomfortable. "Otou-chan... why do I have to sit the back with Touya?" She asked the driver.  
  
"Because you're a kaijuu that forgets a little bit too much. Now can you just chill out for another half hour? We'll be home soon." Touya said.  
  
"Fine." She crossed her arms over.  
  
***Confused? Nah. We'll visit Syaoron now....***  
  
"Have you heard the rumors.... she's coming back!... where'd she go? ... I heard she was...." The voices around his school whispered softly.  
  
Syaoron Li walked around school hearing bits of rumors about a girl. He's 18 and in High School at Tomoeda.(sp?) He had recently returned from Hong Kong and training to become the leader. 'Who the hell are they talking about?'  
  
"DUDE!" a voice yelled from behind him. "Did you hear the rumors?!" Yamasaki said.  
  
"No, do I want to?" He said solemnly. He returned here to see a pretty young lady. But never saw her. 'Does this include a lecture?'  
  
"Maybe you do.... rumor has it... a new girl is coming soon. Her name is Sarika... Saruka.... Something like that." Said Yamakazi.  
  
"Or maybe Sakura. There's a new girl named Sakura! From what I hear... it's not our Sakura. It's a different one." Chiharu said.  
  
"I wish it was our Sakura."  
  
"Do you LIKE her Syaoron?" Eriol said.  
  
"Nah. I'm going over to my house during lunch. Which is... next period. See you all soon." Syaoron said.  
  
***  
  
"Whose room is this Onii-chan?" Sakura asked quietly looking around a pink room.  
  
"Yours kaijuu." Touya figured now he could get away with the whole 'Kaijuu' bit. For some pretty obvious reasons.  
  
"Okay. Thank you." She spoke solemnly. She hadn't quite figured out what was going on.  
  
"Any time Sakura... any time." Touya closed the door behind him and leaned against the wall. 'Darn I feel terrible. She can't remember a thing. I really should stop the monster thing too. She doesn't remember it.'  
  
Tears began to fall down his face. 'She didn't even remember me.'  
  
---  
  
He pressed the doorbell and lightly knocked on the door. "Yes hello!" Syaoron looked up to a smiling man. "Oh... Syaoron. I guess you should probably find out what happened to her. Come in, come in."  
  
Syaoron felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. He knew something had happened to her. "Syaoron, please don't take this too hard. Sakura, she was driving to school a year ago. Wait... that was a year and a half ago."  
  
"She's been gone a year and a half? Does Tomoyo know?"  
  
"She has no clue. Anyway, on her way there she was..." Her father stopped and Touya walked in.  
  
"A stupid drunk driver hit her car. She was air-lifted to the hospital. She didn't wake up for almost four months. I thought we might've lost her." Touya said quietly as he leaned against the wall.  
  
'So that's what he's been afraid of the whole entire time. The whole 'gaki' situation.... it's because he's afraid to lose Sakura.' Syaoron thought.  
  
"Whenever she did wake up... she would need another blood transfusion. Then she'd fall asleep. Do you know how difficult it was to be unable to see her?!" Touya yelled.  
  
*-Flashback-*  
  
"Mommy... where's daddy?" A young boy about the age of 4 asked.  
  
"Daddy's visiting the doctor." The woman told her son.  
  
"But I've been with daddy to his doctor's office and... and the doctor was dressed in green. All these people are dressed in white. Where are we?" He questioned. "Are we in the hos.... hosh..... hopskittle?"  
  
"Yes Syaoron. We are."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Daddy's not feeling well..." The woman answered.  
  
"Mrs. Li?" a doctor in white came out.  
  
"Yes? Is he alright?"  
  
"Can you put your son on the children's level so we can talk?"  
  
"Sure..." A nurse took Syaoron from his mother and brought him upstairs.  
  
"Mommy... daddy..." he muttered weakly.  
  
*-Flashback end-*  
  
"Yes Touya... I do know how hard you're taking this."  
  
"No you don't! You have NO CLUE!"  
  
"My father died when I was four! I had NO ONE to look up to. I'm the only male in the Li family now." Syaoron yelled back.  
  
"I'm sorry. But still. Sakura.... she couldn't even remember me, or our father... much less her room or that stupid stuffed animal that she carried around."  
  
"She was in therapy for her right arm."  
  
"Right? Why her right?"  
  
"Because the driver hit that side. She was driving along the median... he slammed into her and the car......" Touya's voice lowered to a whisper.  
  
"The car was thrown into oncoming traffic and destroyed. She got thrown out of the car... it was a miracle. A true miracle." Touya's father finished.  
  
"About that stuffed animal."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It has more meaning than it looks." Syaoron said.  
  
"What did YOU give it to her?"  
  
---Upstairs---  
  
"What a strange aura..." Sakura muttered as she walked over to a green bear. "It feels.... and looks so familiar."  
  
*-Flashback-*  
  
"Here Sakura... have this." A young chocolate brown haired boy handed her a bear with a green aura surfacing around it.  
  
"But I don't want you to go! I'll come with you!" A girl much younger yelled.  
  
"No... but I promise you I'll return. I love you Sakura."  
  
"I- I-..."  
  
"It's okay. I know. I'll miss you." He kissed her lightly on her cheek.  
  
*-End Flashback-*  
  
"SAKURA...."  
  
'That would be me.' She thought.  
  
"Coming..." She said as she walked down the stairs slowly. "What is it and who called me?"  
  
"Touya...." Touya said. "And I have a visitor for you."  
  
"Who? Who is it... I don't feel like talking to anyone right now."  
  
"Syaoron Li..." Touya said.  
  
"Didn't you call him a........................ wait... no."  
  
"Sakura..." The boy on the couch muttered. He looked familiar in Sakura's eyes.  
  
"Syaoron....Li? I think I read something about him in my diary.... should I go get it?" Sakura questioned.  
  
Touya and his father nodded as Syaoron sat there with his mouth open. "She almost remembered you Syaoron..."  
  
"Then if I was to be remembered... and you not to be. I will remain out of her life...... and yours. Thank you for explaining." Syaoron excused himself and walked out the door. 'See ya Sakura.' He thought quietly.  
  
*-Flashback-*  
  
"Syaoron please don't leave! Please... don't leave me here." Sakura stood there with tears streaming down her face slowly. "Please don't..."  
  
"I'll be back. I promise you that. And I promise that I'll return with the same love for you as before." He said.  
  
"I love you Syaoron..."  
  
*-End Flashback-*  
  
"Why did I have to leave?! I should have been there for her." Syaoron yelled to the sidewalk. "But I still love you Sakura... no matter what happens... I love you."  
  
*-Fine-* 


End file.
